


Foolproof

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, and also i saw a tumblr post with this, and also i'm terrified of the finale tomorrow, and i was super annoyed that stiles didn't correct meredith calling her the redhead, because i'm an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack discovers a foolproof way to rid Stiles of the nogitsune once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolproof

“I’ve got it!” Scott said suddenly. “I know how we can get to the real Stiles.”

Stiles, currently controlled by the nogitsune, was tied up on a chair in front of them, gag in his mouth to prevent him from screwing with their heads with his twisted words. The nogitsune raised one eyebrow - a sure sign that Stiles was not in charge of himself, because Stiles had never been able to do that even after he spent all of seventh grade practicing.

“How?” Lydia asked eagerly. She was as desperate to get their boy back as Scott was.

Scott explained his plan. It was quite simply, really.

“If there’s anything that can bring out the real him, it’s that,” Derek snorted.

The alpha nodded seriously. “Okay. On my mark… three… two… one!”

In unison, the entire pack shouted at Stiles, “ _LYDIA IS A REDHEAD!_ ”

Suddenly his head snapped back and a twisting, inky stream of black smoke displaced the gag and poured out of his mouth, dissipating in the air. When he raised his head, there was light in his eyes, and he looked like himself. But they could only be sure if…

“Actually, she’s strawberry blonde,” he corrected them.

And Stiles was back for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahahaha i'm a desperate stupid moron who is terrified of tomorrow's finale


End file.
